


Ту найт

by Nechist



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M, Инцест, пара канонных фактов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Райто снова оказывается в подвале





	

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с «Chat noir, chat blanc»

В какой-то момент жизнь в поместье стала просто невыносимой. Если это вообще можно было назвать жизнью. Пауки в банке. Это было очень точно определение того, что происходило между братьями Сакамаки, когда они оказывались на расстоянии вытянутой руки. А в поместье было не так много места, что бы никогда не сталкиваться. Даже если Рейджи занимал кабинет, Аято спал в гостиной, Канато возился в саду, Субару что-то крушил в своем склепе, а Райто снова заперли в подвале.

Сю считал это самой большой ошибкой, которую мог допустить Карл. Во-первых, потому что тем фактом, что старшему из тройняшек некуда деться, пользовалась Корделия —  
и уже за это ей хотелось свернуть её бестолковую, болтливую голову, а во-вторых, именно это заставило Сю взглянуть на происходящее по-другому. В конце концов, он слишком долго был просто семейным приведением, и удивительно, что им еще не начали пугать друг друга.  
На самом деле все изменилось после смерти Эдгара. Причем пошатнуло его не столько то, что человек может быть смертен, а то, насколько дорог ему оказался этот человек. Ему, который всегда считался холодным и отстраненным.  
Сю хорошо запомнил это чувство. Именно поэтому сейчас спускался по ступеням в подвал. Не хотел испытывать его снова, а судя по отголоскам, к этому все шло.  
Райто сидел у самой решетки, прислонившись плечом к прутьям, глаза его были закрыты. Впрочем, это совершенно не значило, что он не знает, кто к нему пришел. 

— Можешь не утруждать себя, — Он даже головы не повернул, когда Сю остановился возле. — Я и так знаю, что вы меня презираете.

— Это она так сказала? — Старший Сакамаки вытащил из кармана ключ от камеры и вогнал его в скважину.

— О, — На этот раз Райто оживился. — Я даже удостоился того, что со мной расправятся собственноручно?

Он нес еще какой-то бред, пока Сю поднимал его с пола и осматривал. Нет, обычных ран не было, все было гораздо хуже — Корделия умудрилась повредить сыну психику. Нет, они все были слегка ненормальными, но Райто всегда казался ему иным. И вот теперь...

— Ну, так что, — Райто неожиданно прижался всем телом, налег и его сил хватило, что бы притиснуть Сю к самой решетке. — Или может, выкажешь свое презрение по-другому? Например, как Рихтер?

Сю, как раз обдумывающий, что хорошая затрещина навряд ли приведет брата в чувство, замер, уставившись на него.

— Ну давай! — Райто вызывающе вздернул подбородок. — Скажи, что я омерзителен, что тебе противно!

Его голос сорвался на фальцет. Сю впервые видел их вечного шута таком состоянии. 

— Он... что-то сделала с тобой? — спросил и сам не узнал своего голоса.

— А ты как думаешь?! — Райто отшатнулся сам, обхватил себя за плечи.

Этого ответа было достаточно. Дальше глаза Сю застила кровавая пелена.

***

— Вот знаешь, — Райто обходит изувеченный труп Рихтера по кругу, присаживается, рассматривая раскрытый в беззвучном крике рот, из которого вырваны клыки. — Я раньше никогда не думал... Тебя опасно злить, братец. Ты страшнее Субару, клянусь.

— Не клянись, — Сю сидел на ступенях, ведущих на террасу и слизывал кровь с разбитых костяшек. Почему-то она никак не хотела останавливаться. — Я бы сделала это ради любого из вас.

— Поверить не могу! — Райто издевательски всплеснул руками. — Из полного аутиста ты превратился в любящего старшего брата! Стоило всего-то сказать, что Рихтер меня обидел... Прости, дядя, — он состроил виноватую мину. — Я не предполагал, что Сю воспримет все так близко к сердцу...

— Есть есть, — Сю потребовалось несколько мгновений для того, что бы осознать то, что сказал Райто. — Ты мне соврал?

— А что если так? Начнешь каяться над трупом, или изобьешь меня?! 

Сю глубоко вздохнул. На самом деле прикончить Рихтера стоило только для того, что бы исключить прецедент, а сделал или нет... 

— Неважно, — произнес он вслух, и это заставило Райто удивленно замолчать. 

— Что ты сказал?

— Мне плевать, соврал ты или нет. 

Райто подошел, присел перед ним на корточки, сдвинув шляпу на затылок — Сю и не помнил, когда последний раз видел брата без неё. 

— Может, хватит уже изображать из себя любящего родственника? — спросил с тихой злостью в голосе. — И прекрати теребить ранки языком, раздражает!

— Рубашку залью, — Сю повернул ладонь, и кровь тут же потекла по запястью.

— Поверить не могу! — Райто выругался, ухватил его за руку. — Ты убиваешь Рихтера, который ничуть не слабее нашего отца, но при этом ты не можешь... — Он провел языком по коже Сю. — Черт, — проговорил потрясенно. — Не останавливается!

— А я о чем.

Райто только зашипел. Похоже, его уже успело достать то, как Сю общался с ними в прошлом. Он подсел ближе и принялся собирать кровь губами, ругался сквозь зубы, когда она снова начинала течь по коже.

— Так ты мне соврал? — спросил его Сю, отстраненно наблюдая за происходящим. Почти вернулся в свое обычное, спокойное состояние.

— Какая разница?! — огрызнулся Райто.

— И все же?

— Он пытался, но... — Райто замолчал, изучая закрывшиеся ранки. — Ты нарочно!

— Иначе бы ты не признался, — Сю пожал плечами. 

Райто выразительно фыркнул и, поднявшись, оставил его в одиночестве. И в этой реакции, а так же в ряде остальных странностей еще стоило разобраться. По крайней мере, Сю собирался заняться этим.

***

Пошло несколько дней, прежде чем Райто снова выкинул фортель. Странно было уже то, что Карл не стал ничего говорить по поводу того, что его выпустили из подвала. То ли посчитал, что со старшего из тройняшек достаточно, то ли решил не проверять, как отреагирует Сю на подобное. Про произошедшее с Рихтером он тоже ничего не сказал, а вот Корделия рвала и метала.  
Странно было уже то, что эти несколько дней сам Райто вел себя смирно. Не иначе усыплял бдительность.

— Ты же решил показать, что ты тут главный, — Рейджи вскинул голову, рассматривая его. Сю нашел его в библиотеке, после того, как стало понятно, в особняке Райто нет, а из Аято правду можно вытянуть разве что клещами. — Вот и покажи.

— То есть ты мне не скажешь, — констатировал Сю.

— А почему я должен?

— Потому что Карл взбесился, если он устроит в городе шабаш, — парировал Сю, прекрасно зная, как брат реагирует на гнев отца.

Тот скривил губы, выдавая себя с головой, и отложил книгу. 

— Насколько я знаю, он облюбовал для себя какой-то бордель на окраине. 

— Бордель? 

— А ты считаешь его ангелочком? — Выражение лица у Райджи стало такое, что Сю немедленно захотелось вцепится. Едва себя сдержал.

— Я считаю его нашим братом, — медленно, четко проговаривая каждое слово, проговорил он. — Если ты об этом забыл.

— Он неуправляем!

— Ты не смог найти к нему подход.

Рейджи снова среагировал очевидно. Терпеть не мог, когда кто-то указывал на его ошибки. Вскочил на ноги, прожигая его взглядом. Словно они вернулись в то время, когда у них только начали расти клыки. Сю посмотрел бы, до чего он дойдет, но у него были более важные дела.

***

Бордель он нашел без особых проблем. Даже спрашивать ни у кого не пришлось, а вот с охранником на входе возникли проблемы. Он с чего-то решил, что старший Сакамаки очередной задрот, которого можно безнаказанно ткнуть лицом в асфальт. Очевидно, были не один и не двое, с кем он уже проделывал подобный фокус. Потому что когда Сю сломал ему запястье, никто из остальных блюстителей порядка, стоящих неподалеку, даже не дернулся на подмогу товарищу.

— У вас сегодня гость, — Сю беспрепятственно поднялся на третий этаж в кабинет управляющего. Тот был богато, но безвкусно украшен, как и его владелец.

— Мы не имеем права предоставлять информацию о наших гостях, — начал тот, уверенный в своей правоте, но быстро скис под внимательным взглядом Сю. — Кто вас интересует?

Сю дернул цепочку на вороте, вытаскивая витой медальон. Нажал на бок, заставив раскрыться. Там внутри был фотоснимок Райто.

— Да, он сегодня здесь, — кивнул управляющий. — В четвертой корнете, но он сейчас не один...

— На это я и рассчитывал, — Сю щелкнул створками медальона и вышел в коридор. Не обратил внимание, что человек за его спиной дрожащими руками открыл створку бара и плеснул себе в бокал солидную порцию виски – для успокоения.

***

Райто был занят делом. Ему подобрали молоденького светловолосого парня, и сейчас он жадно терзал его шею, впившись в неё клыками. Удерживал руки жертвы, не давая вырваться.  
Сю вошел в комнату, сел на край кровати, заставив его вскинуть взгляд.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Райто все-таки пришлось оторваться от шеи парня. Тот тихо всхлипнул с мольбой уставившись на Сю. 

— Да вот решил посмотреть, куда ты все это время исчезаешь, — тот протянул руку, коснулся шеи человека.

— Посмотрел? — человек тихо застонал, когда Райто сжал пальцы.

— Похож, — констатировал Сю. — Интересно, рыжего мальчика они мне найдут?

В следующее мгновение Райто бросился на него, повалил на постель, так что Сю едва не приложился головой и навис сверху.

— Только попробуй!

— Это было признание? — Сю протянул руку и коснулся его лица, — Или ты не готов делиться своими развлечениями?

Райто замер, уставившись на него, а потом медленно повернул голову, посмотрев на забившегося в угол человека.

— Пожалуй, готов.

Тот сжался еще сильнее и заскулил от ужаса.

— Я просто поверить не могу! — Райто был возбужден от крови и вседозволенности. Не мог идти спокойно, все время забегал вперед него.

— Во что ты не можешь поверить? — Сю наблюдал за ним с легкой усмешкой. Человека они довели до обморока. Он наивный поначалу еще просил отпустить, потом умолял. Правда, до того, как Райто снова впился в его шею. 

Они переглядывались, поочередно кусая его, распятого на постели — запястья, горло, ключицы. Райто так увлекся, что, когда Сю погладил его по спине, вздрогнул всем телом и прогнул её, свесив голову между руками. Поза полного подчинения. Не было сомнений, чего он хочет.

Сю протянул руку и расстегнул на нем штаны. Сжал член в кулаке и принялся дрочить, поглаживая между лопатками. Человек замер под Райто, боясь, шевельнутся. Даже дышал тихо, что бы не привлекать внимание. Впрочем ничего не заставило бы Райто в тот момент отвлечься на него. Сю взглядом указал человеку на дверь, и тот с трудом выполз из-под Райто, но уйти не сумел. Осел прямо на пол.  
Ни один из вампиров не подумал проверять, что с ним произошло. Слишком были заняты друг другом. Райто хрипло вскрикнул от очередного движения, весь вытянулся в струну и кончил.   
Со стоном закусил губу, когда Сю облизнул испачканные в семени пальцы и сам первый потянулся к его губам.

— Не могу поверить, что все так, — Райто обернулся к нему, пошел спиной вперед. — Мне все кажется, что сейчас мы вернемся домой, и ты сделаешь вид, что ничего не было.

— И что мне сделать, что бы ты поверил? — спросил его Сю.

— Не знаю, — протянул Райто, а потом резко остановился и ткнул пальцев в вывеску «Муниципалитет» на противоположной стороне улицы. — Вот.

— Ладно, — Сю ухватил его за руку и потянул за собой.

— Эй, ты серьезно?

— Иначе ты так и будешь сходить с ума.

— Но, — Райто уперся, заставив его остановиться. — Карл будет против.

— Мне плевать. Еще возражения?

— У нас нет свидетелей.

Сю со вздохом отпустил его руку, только для того, что бы дойти до угла муниципалитета, где он изловил за шкирку белого кота, а следом черную кошку, прыснувшую ему под ноги из темного угла.

— Теперь есть.

Райто рассмеялся в голос и поспешил к нему. Кажется, его вполне устраивало последовать примеру героев Кустурицы. Осталось только выяснить, если ли у них пистолет.


End file.
